


Four By Four

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Teal'c catch Jonas and Daniel in bed.





	Four By Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Menage-A-Quad? Filthy Mouthed Linguist?  


* * *

The two men stood outside Daniel's apartment building.

"You do not believe me do you?" asked Teal'c with an innocent look.

"It's not that," said Jack. "I need to see it for myself, that's all. And you don't seem all too upset with it, *if* it is true."

Teal'c raised the usual eyebrow at him. "I have no need to be jealous O'Neill. I know that I own Jonas' heart. His body, however, is his own."

"Whatever you say T."

They went in, the doorman recognizing them, Jack asking him not to tell Daniel they were there. Getting out of the elevator at Daniel's floor, they stood in the hallway.

"Now what, oh wise Jaffa?" Jack said sarcastically.

"We wait," said Teal'c. Eventually they heard two familiar voices and stepped back into the stairway. "But we do not wait long."

Two men came out of the elevator, silently slipping into Daniel's apartment.

Neither Jack or Teal'c could believe what they had just seen.

Their own lovers, together.

"I think I need to spank him more often," said Jack.

"Yes, I agree," said Teal'c. "It would teach him to keep his hands to himself."

Jack growled at his brother-in-arms. "*He* does. Maybe you should teach yours to behave himself."

"Enough of this!" said Teal'c. "Let us go and...."

"Calm down," Jack interrupted. "Let's just go into the apartment and see what's going on."

"And how do we get inside O'Neill?"

Jack held up the spare key with a grin and the two warriors waited a few moments before silently entering, creeping to the bedroom, observing the two younger men.

* * *

Jonas was on the bed, his chest bared, his hands tied above his head. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy, and he was thrusting up at the man straddling his legs.

Daniel's talented hands tortured Jonas' nipples, taking both between thumb and finger and pinching them to hardened peaks. His luscious tongue licked Jonas' lips, but pulled away, teasing, when Jonas' tried to touch it with his own. He moved that tongue down Jonas' neck, down his chest, coming to rest on one of his nipples. Jonas groaned as Daniel gently licked it, caressing it with his tongue. Daniel switched to the other nipple and did the same.

"Daniel...that is so good...OHH!!" Jonas shouted as Daniel bit at his nipple, the feeling of pain/pleasure overwhelming him. Then Daniel's mouth was gone, and Jonas moaned from the loss.

"Shhh," whispered Daniel, sitting up, stroking Jonas' sweaty brow, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Daniel kicked off his shoes and stood, pulling his shirt off. He slowly undid his belt, Jonas' eyes not leaving his hands. Daniel smiled over this reaction, and worked as slow as he could. Daniel slowly eased his pants down, his cock free of it's prison, fully erect and wanting something, that something being Jonas Quinn. Crawling back onto the bed, Daniel wasted no time in pulling off Jonas' pants. He sat back when he was finished, and looked at the body before him before covering Jonas' body with his own. He kissed Jonas hard on the mouth, then ran his tongue to his ear, gently nipping the lobe.

"What do you want?" he whispered. He pulled Jonas into another hard kiss, then released him. "Tell me Jonas...tell me."

Jonas' voice was ragged. He could only whisper at this point. "Want you to take me Daniel. Fuck me. Do what you like...just touch me...make me feel good."

Daniel moved his body down Jonas', coming to rest between his legs. He slowly spread Jonas legs, gently massaging up his inner thighs, until he reached the erect cock. Bending down, Daniel gently licked the slit, tasting the precum seeping out, and began to slowly lick his way from tip to base and back again. By the time Daniel was on his third lick, Jonas was moaning and pulling at the straps that bound him.

Daniel sat up and reached for the massage oil on the nightstand. Smiling at Jonas, he poured some in his hands, rubbing them to warm it. His left hand went to his cock, stroking it, anointing it with the oil. His right hand stroked Jonas ass, and thrust two fingers in, causing Jonas to yelp in surprise. He fucked Jonas' ass like this for a while, slowly stroking himself at the same pace. Daniel was at the edge and knew Jonas was too. Removing his fingers, he pulled Jonas' legs over his shoulders, and slowly pushed his cock inside the tightness. When he was fully sheathed, he pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. No longer gentle, Daniel continued to fuck Jonas hard, grabbing Jonas' cock in a tight grip, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me," growled Daniel. "Cum for me *now*!"

"Yes...YES!" Jonas screamed as he exploded over Daniel's hand and his own stomach.

Daniel continued to pound inside, his eyes closed, head thrown back. A moment later and he was in the throes of his own orgasm. He continued to pump into Jonas' ass until he couldn't move, Jonas' leg's sliding off his shoulders, finally collapsing, fully exhausted.

The two men held each other, kissing and giggling to themselves.

* * *

Jack took Teal'c by the arm, pulling him out of the room. He kept his voice low, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. I think I'll kill him...slowly."

"O'Neill, have you ever shared your lover?"

"Shared? Like...shared? Threesomes?"

"You were the one who told me that sex should be interesting, that if I were to begin a romantic relationship with JonasQuinn, I would have to keep it 'exciting', lest it become dull."

"This is one of your more...deranged ideas. It could backfire, ya know."

"I do not think so O'Neill. Judging by what we just saw, they are most open to new ideas. Are *you* unsure about a...threesome? I would not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Jack smirked, eyes moving down Teal'c's body, stopping at his crotch. "Might be fun. You seem 'up' to the idea." He sighed. "Hung like a horse too."

"I do not believe so. From what I have seen, no human or Jaffa could be that large."

"It's a phrase Teal'c. You're...well, you're...woah...larger then most." Jack rubbed his hands up and down Teal'c's muscular arms. "Nicely built." Jack brought one hand to Teal'c's crotch, stroking up and down. "*Very* nicely built."

Teal'c groped Jack in response. "You are not a...'tiny one' yourself O'Neill."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Ya think?" Teal'c responded, mouth twitching.

"Stop stealing my lines. And yeah, it'll be fun." Jack took a deep breath. "I hope," he muttered, and followed Teal'c back into the bedroom.

* * *

Jonas' eyes got wide when he looked across the room.

"Uh-oh," he said quietly.

"Uh-oh? What?" asked Daniel.

"Look behind you."

Daniel turned, seeing both their lovers standing there and his eyes widened too. He scooted off the bed and ran for the door. But a strong hand grabbed him and tossed him back on the bed.

Jack was more then a bit upset with his lover. "Daniel, we talked about this. You need to keep your hands where they belong. Which is *not* on Jonas!"

Daniel stammered for an answer. "He...Jonas...he made me do it!"

"What?!" shouted Jonas.

Jack couldn't help smiling. "Yeah. Right Daniel. He tied himself up, then stripped you, and then forced you to fuck him. Is that what you're telling me?"

"I...uh...that is I...."

"Enough Daniel! You both deserve to be punished."

"You won't hurt me, will you Teal'c?" Jonas gave him a small smile. "You never hurt the one you love."

"Sometimes pain can be pleasurable," Teal'c intoned.

Jonas looked close to tears, shrinking back, trying to get his hands free.

Teal'c gave him a genuine smile; Jonas was the only one to receive those. "I will not harm you Jonas. I would never do true harm to you, nor would I allow anyone else to do so."

"Enough of the mushy stuff T," Jack shook his head. "You got any ideas of what they deserve?"

Teal'c pulled Jack aside, whispering in his ear. Jack whispered back and they nodded to each other. Jack removed his belt, and walked to Daniel. Daniel's grin faded.

"Jack, you're not going to...." Daniel's voice cracked.

The Colonel narrowed his eyes, grabbed him by the wrists and tied him to the bed, next to Jonas.

"This is even better," Jack said. "You two are gonna watch."

"Watch what?" asked Jonas.

"This!" Jack pulled Teal'c into a deep kiss.

Jonas and Daniel watched as their lover's entwined around each other, hands roving.

Jack pulled Teal'c's shirt off, his hands stroking the broad shoulders, moving down his chest, until Jack reached his nipples. Taking one between his finger and thumb, he gently rolled it around, causing Teal'c to moan from the pleasure. Jack smiled, and his mouth found a home on the other nipple, nipping at it, and smiling as Teal'c began to thrust his body against him. Jack moved further still, until he was on his knees. Looking up at Teal'c with a seductive grin, Jack pushed him onto the bed, pulling off Teal'c boots and easing his pants off his body. Leaning over, Jack took the thick shaft into his mouth, sucking at the head. Teal'c brought his hands to Jack's head and tried to push the Colonel's mouth further over his cock, but Jack batted his hands away.

Jack removed his mouth. "In my time Teal'c."

Putting his mouth back, Jack continued to lick at Teal'c's cock and with a sudden move, swallowed him to the root, taking him deep into his mouth. One of his hands found purchase under Teal'c's ass and Jack pulled the Jaffa deeper. The other hand caressed Teal'c's balls, causing Teal'c to push up at Jack, his movements frenzied. Jack slipped a finger inside Teal'c. "O'Neill...Jack!"

Jack slipped another finger into Teal'c and the Jaffa was dizzy from the pleasure.

"Do you want more?" Jack asked with a sly grin.

He slipped his other hand under Teal'c's ass, and continued to suck his cock, Jack's tongue working in tandem with his mouth. Another moan from Teal'c and Jack removed himself again, standing and slowly removing his clothes while three pairs of eyes watched him, none more closely then Teal'c. When he was finished, Jack leaned over Teal'c, planting a kiss on Teal'c lips. Jack broke the kiss, looking down.

He grabbed the oil, slowly massaging Teal'c's cheeks, spreading them for his waiting cock. Jack slowly eased his cock into Teal'c waiting tightness and when he was fully sheathed, he drew back, and began to fuck him at a maddening pace. Teal'c's hands were stretched out over his head, and Jack grabbed the cock standing in front of him, gently placing his fingers around it and began to slowly stroke. A few moments of this, and Teal'c was lost. He was pushing wildly now, his head thrashing from side to side, moaning for release. Jack gripped Teal'c's cock harder, stroking him faster, the muscles in his neck and back tightening. He was ready to cum and wanted Teal'c to cum with him.

Teal'c exploded in Jack's hand.

"OH YESSS!"

They collapsed together, both satiated, oblivious to all else but themselves and the pleasures they had just felt.

* * *

Two voices from the other end of the bed jolted them back to reality.

"Um, guys?" said Jonas, his voice strained.

"You guys finished?" asked Daniel. "You gonna untie us?"

The two warriors looked at their bound lovers.

They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, and looked at the other two.

"Not yet," said Jack.

"Definitely not yet," added Teal'c.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Jonas.

"Have some fun," answered Jack with a leer. He looked Jonas up and down, his eyes coming to rest on Jonas' cock. "You know Jonas, I always wondered what you'd be like to touch." He reached out and lightly stroked Jonas' cock, running his fingertips over the head. Jonas shivered from the touch, the colonel smiling at this reaction. He'd expected Teal'c to protest; actually, knowing how protective Teal'c was of Jonas, he was afraid he'd be pummeled.

Teal'c just looked at Daniel like a starving wolf.

Jack let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "First things first," he said, pulling Teal'c into a soft kiss. He whispered into the Jaffa's ear, bringing a smile to Teal'c's face.

"Hey, what are you on about?" asked Daniel. "Stop whispering."

"Shut up Daniel," said Jack, "or you get a cloth in your mouth and you stay unsatisfied for the rest of the night. Got it?" Daniel nodded, knowing his lover would do just that.

Jack turned his attentions back to Jonas. "Now, as I was saying, I always wondered what you'd be like to touch." He spread Jonas' legs, stroking Jonas' cock again. "Very nice." He was hesitant, looking one last time at Teal'c, making sure he had permission to touch. Teal'c understood, nodding to him and Jack lowered his head, gently licked the slit, tasting the drops pooled there, while his hand gripped Jonas' cock. His other hand began a caress of Jonas' scrotum, and Jonas pushed his head back into the pillow, eyes closed, the sensations causing his breaths to come heavier. Jack smiled, swallowed Jonas' cock in one move, taking it deep into his throat, sucking it so forcefully that Jonas thought he was going to faint.

The Jaffa watched, stroking his own cock, which was now quite swollen again and wanting for release. While Jack worked on Jonas' cock, Teal'c knelt beside Jonas' face, his cock wanting that mouth. He brushed his cock along Jonas' lips; oh, how he enjoyed teasing his lover. Like Jack, he was very pleased with the reaction they were both getting. But he couldn't wait any longer, and bringing his cock to Jonas' lips again, he pushed in, Jonas mouth wanting to get as much as Teal'c wanted to give.

Jack felt Jonas' balls tighten and knew the younger man was ready to cum. So he removed his mouth and grabbed the oil. He poured some on his hands, stroking his cock, Jonas tightness waiting for him. He slowly pushed one finger into Jonas, eliciting a moan, and followed with another finger. He removed them, and pressed his hardened dick at the aperture. But he didn't enter just yet.

"Teal'c," Jack said, in a low seductive voice.

Teal'c's eyes met his, and he shifted, his cock not leaving Jonas' mouth. But now he was facing Jack. He pulled Jack into a deep kiss and Jack thrust his cock into Jonas, sheathing him in one move. Teal'c began to fuck Jonas' mouth, and in the position he was in, he could get into a 'sixty-nine', taking Jonas' cock into his mouth, sucking him hard, his tongue suckling the head on each upward lick. Jonas was writhing from the pleasure he was getting, and Teal'c decided more was needed. He took his mouth from Jonas' cock, and leaned further over so he was able to watch Jack sliding in and out of his lover's ass. His hands spread Jonas wider, and he reached out with his tongue, licking at Jack's cock each time Jack moved out. Jack knew he was close but didn't want to cum yet, nor allow Jonas the same. Not yet. Meeting Teal'c's eyes again, the two changed their positions. Teal'c's cock was now at Jonas ass, and Jack was straddling Jonas' head, his cock inching back each time Jonas reached for it.

"What do you want Jonas?" asked Jack, echoing Daniel's word's of earlier.

Jonas could only manage a whisper. "Fuck me...please...PLEASE!!"

Jack turned his head, kissing Teal'c, and both men shoved their hard cocks into Jonas. Teal'c fucked his lover hard, pounding into him, his hands moving to Jack's back, massaging him, the feelings causing the Colonel to push harder into Jonas' mouth. Jack turned, his tongue snaking out, meeting Teal'c, and the two played like this for a few minutes. Jonas was at the edge, and he grabbed Jack by the ass, pulling him deeper. Jack turned back and thrust hard into Jonas' mouth, while Teal'c matched Jack's pace. Jack was near completion and grabbed Jonas by the hair, pulling him hard onto his dick. Teal'c, seeing this, pulled Jonas' legs over his shoulders, continuing the hard pace they had set, stroking Jonas in time with himself and Jack.

Between all the sensations flooding his inner being, Jonas bucked and moaned, and exploded into Teal'c hand, his seed bathing Jack's back.

"YEAH!" Jack shouted, shooting his load down Jonas' throat, watching Jonas swallowing the sweet cream.

"Are you ready for me Jonas?" asked Teal'c, in a soft tone. He thrust one last time, then shot into Jonas' ass, continuing to fuck him until he couldn't move any more. He collapsed, his head coming to rest on Jack's back, his tongue licking Jonas' cum off, both men easing from Jonas. The look on Jonas' face told them he was not happy, but neither Teal'c nor Jack cared. They pulled back from him, smiling at his still hungry look.

Jonas narrowed his eyes, mouthing 'I love you' to Teal'c and blowing him a kiss. Teal'c, in turn, blushed so furiously the redness was obvious on his cheeks.

Jack nearly made a remark about that, but thought better of it, his attentions back to Daniel.

Daniel was pale from what he had just seen, his cock standing erect, needing to be touched, needing release.

"Now what do we do with you?" asked Jack.

Teal'c pulled Jack to him and whispered something. Daniel rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

"Guys, enough with the secrets okay. Just do what you want. Please?? I'm dying here."

"Shut up Daniel," they both told him, and went back to their whispering.

Daniel turned to Jonas. "This is your fault you know. You and your stupid ideas."

"My stupid ideas!" Jonas answered, indignant. "You're the one who felt me up. I didn't want to do this, but *you* insisted."

Daniel glared at him. "Oh yeah! Well you're the one who wanted to be hog-tied. I just wanted to get laid. But no, you had to get kinky."

"Will you SHUT UP!!" said Jack. "WE don't care who started what. Teal'c and I have come up with a suitable punishment for you." A grin spread across Daniel's face. "And wipe that grin off your face. I don't think you're going to like it."

Jack went over and untied Daniel. Then he stepped back, staring at him.

"Well?" asked Daniel, quite curious.

"Absolutely nothing," said Teal'c. "You are on your own."

"WHAT??!! What do you mean I'm on my own!! You.....you.....Jonas....and you're leaving me alone!! WHY??!"

"Because that's the perfect way to punish you," said Jack, with a perfectly straight face.

"But Jack, I want...that is to say I need....aww Jack....please?"

"No Daniel. You're on your own." Jack turned to Teal'c and grinned at him. This was going to be good. He finally turned back to Daniel. "If you want it Daniel," he said softly, "you can have it. But you're going to have to tell me what you want. Describe it and you'll get it. Can you do that?"

"Describe it?" said Daniel, his voice rising two octaves. "You mean in words, not actions? Tell you what to do?"

Jack nodded in confirmation.

Daniel stood there, unsure if he could do this. He was never aggressive with his lover. He left that to Jack, always giving himself over. But then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye. The look that passed between Teal'c and Jack. And Daniel figured out what was going on.

'So they want to play with me huh?' he thought. 'Well I can play games real good. By the time I'm done they're gonna wish they'd just molested me.'

"Okay Jack, Teal'c. I think I can do this. Whatever I want?" Daniel was a bit skeptical. "You'll do anything I say?"

"Just say it Daniel, and it's yours," answered Jack, a bit naively.

Neither he nor Teal'c had any true intention of leaving Daniel to his own hand. Jack was sure Daniel couldn't do this and Teal'c had concurred. They were going to let him stew for a while, then they were going to take him.

But Daniel was about to change their plans.

"Okay then. Come here Jack," Daniel said softly. The Colonel obliged and stood in front of Daniel. "Get down on your knees."

Daniel took his hardened shaft in hand, and held it in front of Jack. "Touch the tip with your tongue."

Jack reached out with his tongue, slowly lapping the head. Daniel reached down with one hand and slowly stroked Jack's hair. The other hand braced itself on Jack's shoulder.

"Take me in Jack," Daniel said, his voice just above a whisper. Jack tongue licked Daniel's cock from tip to base a few times, then sucked it in, the force nearly causing Daniel to fall over. But strong hands on his hips prevented that. Those same hands were now moving around to his ass, massaging his cheeks, pulling him deeper into Jack's mouth.

With a sudden move that surprised him, Daniel grabbed Jack by the hair and yanked him away, bending down and pulling Jack into a hard kiss. Breaking the kiss abruptly, he stood, his hands not leaving Jack, and looked at Teal'c.

Teal'c was standing there, staring in disbelief. The last thing he'd expected was for Daniel to get aggressive. Daniel was just always so mellow. And now, thanks to his and Jack's stupidity, and their underestimating Daniel, Teal'c was at his mercy.

"Untie Jonas," Daniel told him. Teal'c complied.

"Come here Jonas," Daniel said, and Jonas slid off the bed, walking around to stand before Daniel. Daniel's free hand stroked Jonas' cock, and he knelt down, taking it into his mouth. His hand began to caress Jonas' balls, sucking harder. Daniel took his hand from Jack's hair and now both his hands were gripping Jonas' ass, pulling his cock deeper into his mouth.

Daniel's eyes met Jonas' and he took his mouth from his cock. He pulled Jack's mouth to his and whispered, "He's so sweet Jack." He kissed Jack hard, deep, letting the taste of Jonas pass to Jack. Daniel broke the kiss, and Jack found Jonas' cock in front of his face.

"I want you to suck his cock," said Daniel. Jack hesitated, but Daniel grabbed his hair and pushed his mouth over Jonas' cock. "Does he taste good Jack? You didn't get to taste him before did you?" While he spoke, he moved Jack's head up and down Jonas' shaft, watching it slide in and out of his lover's mouth. He took Jonas' hand and put it on Jack's head, allowing Jonas to take over.

Daniel now beckoned Teal'c to join them. Teal'c stood in front of Daniel, his cock hard, and wanting for release again. He would have touched himself, save for the fact that he wanted to see what Daniel was going to do next.

* * *

"What do *you* want?" Daniel asked, his fingers caressing Teal'c cock. "I've seen the way you look at me. Do you want me Teal'c?" He reached out with his tongue and gently licked Teal'c's cock. Teal'c shivered, and placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders so he didn't fall off his feet. Daniel's tongue was magnificent, licking up and down his shaft, his fingertips lightly brushing the Jaffa's balls.

Then as quickly as Daniel had grabbed Teal'c shaft, his mouth was gone. His attentions back to the other two. Jack was sucking Jonas' cock hard, his hands playing with Jonas' ass, pulling him deep. Daniel knew what he wanted next. Pulling Jack's mouth from Jonas, Daniel pushed the Colonel onto his back, straddling his legs, his tongue moving over Jack's nipples, nipping and licking them until Jack was writhing beneath him, wanting more. He slipped first one, then two fingers into the tightness, pressing them deep, until he hit Jack's pleasure spot. The sound that came from Jack's throat was pure ecstasy, and he pushed against Daniel, wanting even more.

"I want to be inside you Jack. I want to fuck you hard, make you scream. Do you want that Jack? Do you want me to take you?" Daniel removed his fingers, causing Jack's eyes to open wide at the loss. "Tell me lover. Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes....want you...." Jack was moaning incoherently, his need for Daniel overriding any other feelings he had.

Kneeling between Jack's leg's, Daniel began a gentle massage along Jack's inner thighs, and he returned his fingers to that sweet hole, while his cock stroked along Jack's leg. Turning to Jonas, Daniel took him by the hand, and eased him down so his cock was again at Jack's mouth. Then Daniel pulled Teal'c behind him, thrusting his ass back. He was making it quite clear what he wanted to do, but said it anyway.

"Fuck his mouth Jonas. Fuck it hard while I fuck him." Jack opened his mouth and Daniel's breathing got heavier as he watched Jonas' cock slide in, until he was buried completely in Jack's mouth. Jack pulled Jonas astride him and sucked him in, Jonas' head thrown back in pleasure.

Daniel now turned his attentions to Teal'c. "You want me Teal'c, so take me. I want your cock inside me." Teal'c, his cock ready to burst from the scene in front of him, knelt behind Daniel, stroking his ass. Teal'c pushed two fingers in, stretching Daniel, and Daniel touched Jack in the same way. Teal'c removed his fingers, rubbing some oil in his hands, anointing himself, while Daniel did the same.

"FUCK ME!!" Daniel shouted. Teal'c hardness thrust into him, and Daniel thrust into Jack. Teal'c brought his hands around to Daniel's nipples, rolling them hard between his fingers, Daniel moaning from the pleasure he was getting. Daniel leaned down doing the same to Jack and he smiled as he heard Jack moan with Jonas' cock buried in his mouth.

Jack was totally lost at this point. The cock in his mouth tasted so nice, and he was watching his lover getting fucked, while Daniel fucked him. They were all moving at the same rhythm, pleasuring each other.

Teal'c was fucking Daniel harder then he thought possible, Daniel's ass muscles clamping around his cock like a vise. Teal'c thrust hard and came inside Daniel, and the feeling of the Jaffa's seed caused Daniel to shoot his load into Jack, as Jonas let loose inside Jack's mouth. Jack held out as long as he could, wanting to keep the pleasure going while Daniel's hand stroked his cock. When Daniel began to massage his balls Jack lost it, shooting a high stream, Daniel leaning down to catch some on his tongue, licking his lips, moaning with satisfaction.

They continued until none could move, collapsing in a heap.

* * *

Separating, albeit reluctantly, the four looked at each other. Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him into a kiss, his hands wandering Daniel's back.

"I take it you liked that?" Daniel asked, his eyes still lustful.

"Very much Daniel," Jack answered, his voice barely a whisper. "I should put you in charge more often."

A soft moan caught both their ears, and they glanced over to the bed, watching Teal'c plunge his cock into Jonas. With a soft moan, Teal'c let loose again, releasing his seed into Jonas, as Jonas lay on the bed, totally exhausted, unable to move. Teal'c, satiated as well, dropped beside Jonas, taking Jonas into his arms, stroking his brow and lightly kissing him.

"Sleep Jonas," Teal'c said with a soft smile. "You will need your strength for later."

"Promises, promises," whispered Jonas. "I love you."

"As do I," Teal'c whispered back, a chaste kiss to Jonas' lips again, holding him close as he watched Jonas drift off.

"Have fun Teal'c?" asked Daniel. Teal'c nodded his head in affirmation and that was enough of an answer.

Jack lay down beside them, pulling Daniel into his arms, his hand caressing Daniel's cheek. "Don't stray again Daniel," Jack said, a tone of warning behind the statement.

Daniel nuzzled Jack's neck, planting light kisses and smiled at his lover. "Never Jack?" he asked, looking at the other two.

Jack smiled back at him. "Only if we stray together."

"Love you Jack."

"Love you too babe. And Danny, if I *ever* hear you using such filthy language again, to anyone *but* me, I *will* wash your mouth out with soap."

"Yeah, sure," Daniel muttered. "Whatever you say Colonel sir." He reclined into Jack's arms and joined Jonas in slumber, not staying awake long enough to see Jack and Teal'c smile wickedly at each other.

"We should have done this a long time ago T," Jack whispered.

"I believe the phrase is 'better late then never'," Teal'c answered.

"I got a few ideas for later," Jack nodded. "They involve peanut butter and chocolate pudding."

Teal'c nodded back. "Then this shall be an educational weekend."

FIN


End file.
